To Find A Rose
by rose lily potter
Summary: Why am still in a relationship were there is no love? Why does he have the right to question me? And why do I feel that I am weak? but I am not weak! I am a strong and smart woman! And it is time I fight for myself and children! New Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

_The Beginning To A Life Journey_

As I ran upstairs to my to room get away from the man who said that he loved me, but it was all lies! I try to fight back all anger and the emotions that I am feeling right now, but it hurts too much! I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, it must be him. I guess I don't have enough time to pack all my things. All of a sudden I feel like something sharp had just pierced my body, I never felt anything like this before.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked me. But what right does he have to ask me anything?

I took one look at my face after I had pulled myself up off the floor to take a look into the mirror to see what was causing my face to sting so bad. I noticed that I had a cut on my right cheek. I had enough of being hurt and abused by anyone, let alone with someone who was supposed to be my husband. I did the one thing that caught him off guard, I reached onto my vanity and grabbed my hair spray bottle and let have it. I sprayed him right in his eyes, and while he was rubbing his eyes and screaming from the burning it was causing him I grabbed my boot and smacked him in the back of his head.

I ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to get away from him as fast as I could, but before I made it to the bottom of the stair case I heard a band sound like a fire cracker sound, and then I saw blackness.

I heard mumbling sounds, but I couldn't make the words out. I knew that I had to get to my children because they needed me, but I couldn't move or feel anything. It felt like part of me waited to follow the light, but the other part of me wanted to fight for my life. My grandmother always told me to be strong and remember where I come from.

This was a journey in my life that I needed to take to realize what I was fighting for and who I was fighting. And the most important thing that I needed to remember was that I am Prue Ann Halliwell the grand daughter of Penny Elizabeth Halliwell, and I am survivor.

"Prue you have to fight for your life!" A woman yelled, but I couldn't make out her face. But for some reason I know that voice. "Please, baby you have your children to live for just remember who you are and where you come from" she cried as she came closer to me.

"But why should I fight to live in a life that I have been put through hell?" I asked her, but I knew she was right about living for my children. But they would have my family to take care of them, because I am so tired of being abused by men who claim to love me.

"Prue, listen to me your children should be enough to give you the will to live!" She yelled at me as she took my hand, after she did that I knew right there and then that it was my grandmother that has been trying to will me to live for my family.

"Grandma?" I asked as tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Yes baby it is me," Penny said as she embraced me. "Listen sweetie I need you to realize that you have so much to live for, and look into heart to learn how to forgive."

"How can I forgive the man who has put me in this battle to fight for my life?" I asked her as I stood next her. I couldn't believe that she wanted me to forgive that man.

"Listen Prue I am not just talking about that sorry asshole, but I am talking about." Penny said as pointed into sky it was as if the blackness had turned into a movie screen, she was showing me important events in my life that had made me who I am today.

"Prue, you can see that if you hadn't gone through any of these experiences in life would any of your children be here today?" Penny asked me as she made the screen switch to another scene. "Look right there you can see that right there you were happy with him, and you knew then that he was the one for you." When she said I knew she was right, but the reason we didn't stay together was because he cheated on me, not just with anyone, but with my best friend.

This girl was someone that I consider to be like a sister to me, but I guess I was wrong to feel like that about her. I really couldn't get over that type of betrayal; it had caused me to feel less about myself. I felt like I had to be someone that a man wanted, so because of my heartbreak I ended up in a relationship with another man just for sex.

"Prue, I need you to realize that the past is the past and that you to move forward to the future." Penny smiled at her granddaughter as she started to walk towards a light.

"Grandma what do you mean?" I asked her as I saw her walk away from me.

"Prue closes your eyes and look from the past, present, and the future!" Penny yelled as I closed my eyes, "now ask yourself this question, whose world is this?"

"This is my world," I said, but not in the way she wanted me to say it.

"Prue the only way that you are going to get through this and back to your children and family that needs you is to answer the question like you mean it!" Penny yelled at me as it came to be darkness again.

"This is my world, and no one is going to take this from me! Hello, and welcome to my world!" I said has my eyes shot open to reflect on my life from beginning to now.

_**Chapter 1 First Love**_

"Prue, if you don't give me my book back," the girl cried as she chased Prue around the bedroom jumping from bed to bed trying desperately to get her book back. "Prue pleases!" Finally after trying for over fifteen minutes the young finally got the book back into her possession.

"Piper, you are such a cry baby!" Prue yelled as she landed onto her bed to look over things in her book bag.

After being called a cry baby Piper had threw a book at her sister's head, but instead of hitting her in the head she had smacked her straight into the eye. This had caused Prue to fall off the bed and right onto the floor. After hearing the screaming and shouting in the room, their mother and sisters came rushing into the twin's room to see who hurt this time.

"Piper and Sidney what is going on?" their mother asked as she helped her daughter off the floor. Their younger two sisters were placing a bet with each other about the punishment that their mother was going to be handing out to them.

"Phoebe and Paige, I want the two of you to go to your room now!" Their ordered them and as they were closing the door to the room they just left their mother threw her hand at the door and closed her eyes, " and before you try to play that same old routine about being in your room when you are really listening at the door! I promise I will find that belt and give you something to talk about when I am done with the two of you!" She yelled, and she could hear was the two girls running and closing the door to their room.

"Now if you two girls don't remember the lecture I gave you last time about fighting, I guess I am going to have to send you to the best place of punishment," their mother smirked as she left the room.

"Please tell she didn't give us the Warren family evil smirk of triumph?" Phoebe asked as she jumped to her feet in fear. All she could get out of her sister was a look of fear and pain which caused her to fall to her bed.

"I promise I will never fight with any of my sisters or say anything bad about them in my diary!" Prue yelled as she started to pray out loud.

"No phone or cable!" Phoebe yelled as she looked at her twin.

"NO MALL!" They both screamed, their screamed was not only heard by everyone in the house but was also heard by the children playing in the streets.

The next day Prue and Phoebe were packing their bags for their trip to their

Grandmother's place for their spring break vacation. Prue couldn't believe that she had

to spend the whole five days out in the country with no type of communication with the real world.

After they reached their grandmother's home they noticed that their grandmother had a couple of boys helping with her with the farming. Both girls couldn't believe that both the guys were even cutie at all. But one had caught the very eye of a young Prue; she noticed that of one them was stealing glances at her. As the girls started walking up to the grandmother to give a hug they noticed that grandmother lost a lot of weight.

"Hey grandma you look great," Phoebe said as she gave her a big hug.

"Why thank you dear," the grandmother said as she kissed her grand daughter on the cheek. "But, if you must know I walk everyday and chase after that stupid dog."

"Hey grandma!" Prue yelled as she ran to kiss her grandmother.

"Prue you have turned into such a beauty," the grandmother said as she grabbed her into an embrace of joy. "And before you say anything Sammie you also have blossom into a lady as will."

"Hey grandma who are those boys?" Prue said as she went to the house carrying her bag while staring at a certain dark hair boy.

"Sweet heart those are The Nelson boys," she said as she noticed that her grand daughters were flirting with the boys. So she decided what their punishment would be since they only seem to work together as team when it comes to flirting.

The boys were done with their work and decided to go let Ms. Penny know that they were done, but they were hoping to see the girls again during the process. The eldest boy had knocked on the door; he noticed Ms. Penny was walking towards the door.

"Ms. Penny, we just wanted to let you know that we are done," he said as he noticed the girls coming to the door.

"Before you two leave let me introduce you to my grand babies," Penny smiled as she motions for the girls to come outside to meet them. "This my grand daughter Prue and Piper they are 15 years old," Penny said as she pointed tot the twins.

"Hi, I am Chris and this my brother Leo," Chris said as he shook Prue's hand. Prue couldn't believe the chemistry she felt when she touched his hand. At that very moment Prue knew that she was in love with Chris from the moment their hands had touched.

Over the week that they were there Prue and Chris had become close and had decided to try a relationship even if they don't live in the same town. The day she left he gave her a gold locket with a red rose on it, but inside the locket was a picture of him. Prue gave him a kiss and told him that she would call him every Friday and mail him a letter every day.

Piper and Leo were a different story altogether, their relationship was something that couldn't be explained. But the important thing was that they would explore a life together all the way to the end of time.

That night they got home from their trip from grandma's Paige and Phoebe came running into the room to hug their sisters. "Prue!" Phoebe yelled as she pounced onto her big sister.

"Piper!" Paige yelled as she did the same thing Phoebe did to Prue.

"You two act like you haven't seen us in months," Prue laughed as she sat on her bed.

"It felt like it," Phoebe giggled as she sat next to Prue. She noticed the locket around her sister's neck.

"Where did you get that from?" Paige asked as she noticed it as will, they noticed her blushing.

"A good friend gave it to me," Prue smiled as she opened it look at his picture.

"So, did you meet any good friends Piper?" Phoebe asked as she gave Paige a devilish grin that would even make her mother proud.

"Just so we are my dating and social life is off limits," Piper stated as she grabbed her bag off the floor to look for something. "This is a picture of my boyfriend Leo," she smiled as she passed it around to show them.

"Man he is hot!" Phoebe and Paige yelled in a union, they couldn't believe that their punishment got them good looking guys. Phoebe first thought about getting herself into trouble so she could go stay at grandma's to get a guy.

"I guess we better get some rest since we have school in the morning," Prue said as she looked at the clock. Paige and Phoebe both looked at Prue while they got the bed to head over to the door to leave.

"I guess so," Paige said as she opened the door. "Piper don't forget you said I can borrow your black jeans and hot pink shirt."

"I didn't forget Paggie," Piper said as walked over to give her sister a hug.

"Goodnight sis," Piper said as she turned off the light and jumped into the bed.

"Goodnight," Prue said as she went to sleep.

During the night both of them slept peacefully and were dreaming about the guys. The one thing that crossed Prue's mind was if Chris was really to wait for her like he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heart Break**_

Next day they were getting ready for school Piper couldn't find the earrings that Leo gave her, part her was hoping that she had overlooked the jewelry box. Then it hit her they were in a box under pillow.

"Thank you god," she smiled as she put them in her ear.

"Hey sis are you ready?" Prue asked as came into the bedroom to grab her bag. She noticed that Piper was finishing up. "So are you done with your letter to Leo?"

"Yes I am, but can you address it for me?" Piper asked as she handed it to her.

"Sure, and we can mail it right after school," Prue said as she addressed the envelope.

The girls had walked Phoebe and Paige to school even though they were in middle school, but the girls were closer now since spring break.

After school the girls had mailed off their letters and picked up the girls from school, Prue had made it into the house first and noticed that their mother was cooking dinner. The first thing that made me wondered was if we were getting bad news, but all I could read into this was that I should call for pizza. But before I could even place the order Paige had beat me to the punch.

"Hello Eddie's Pizza Palace?" Paige asked as she was trying talk softly, "yes, this Paige, so please send the usual." She paused for a moment to listen to the person repeat the order to her. She noticed Piper digging her in her pocket for some money, while Prue and Phoebe were digging in the money jar.

Each girl was running through the house trying to keep away from their mother so they wouldn't have to hear the bad news that she was going to give them tonight. But she had corner the girls when the pizza came to the door and they had to pay for it.

"Hey girls," Patty smiled as she carried the pizza into the dining room. "So I guess that you girls felt that my cooking is bad enough to order pizza for back up." Prue was scared that her mother going to toss the pizza and force them to eat the meal that she prepared, which was supposed to be stuffed pork chops and green beans.

"You girls are lucky that dinner didn't turn out right, so enjoy the pizza." Patty laughed as she gave them plates to set on the table. After dinner Patty was waiting for them to feel comfortable before she hit them with the big news. She knew that it would disrupt them for awhile, but she knew that the girls were strong enough to handle the problem.

"Ok mom what happened?" Prue asked after she took a bite of the pizza, she noticed that Piper was worried.

"Will girls, I just wanted you all to know that we are moving to Paris at the end of the school year." Patty said in a low voice hoping that the girls wouldn't overreact, but there was no such luck.

"WE ARE WHAT?" all four girls screamed, their reaction made Patty realize that she was going to have trouble on her hands.

"Listen up we are moving to Paris because of my job," Patty started to say as she stood up from the table and looked at each of her girls. "And before you ask about your father, he knows that we are moving and that the divorce is still in process."

"But mom, I can't leave my friends and my boyfriend!" Prue yelled, which d made her mother raise and eyebrow from the tone of voice she took with her.

"First of young lady," Patty had started to walk over to Prue which had made Prue wish she would had never respond to the announcement. "If you wish to keep you butt in tack you will keep your tone down a notch!" She yelled after she had stood eye to eye with her daughter.

"Yes mother," Prue said with a tear coming from her eye.

"Now, as I was saying that you will be here during the summer," Patty stated as she noticed the way each girl was looking. "But if some of you want to spend the summer with your grandmother instead of your father you can."

"Mom," Piper said as she turn to face her mother. "How long is your job keeping us there in Paris?" Patty realized that she must tell them the whole truth, but right now wasn't the best time for it.

"Will it all depends on how much work gets completed on the project and studies," Patty said with a smile.

"Ok, so when do we start packing?" Phoebe asked hoping that her mother change her mind in the morning.

"We start packing next weekend, but the only thing we are taking are our clothes and things you would like to keep." Patty smiled as she started to walk into another part of the house.

"I guess we better let our friends know that we are moving," Paige mumbled as she went to take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Just when the boys started to notice me we have to move," Phoebe smirked.

"What boys?" Paige asked, but before Phoebe could respond Paige answered the question, "that's right they noticed you after you started to stuff your bra." After that remark Phoebe threw a cup of water at Paige, but splashed Piper instead.

"You are going to regret doing that!" She yelled as she took the sprayer on the kitchen sink to spray her sister.

"You guys need to chill out!" Prue yelled as she took the mop out the closest, she didn't notice that Paige was standing behind her with a bucket of water ready to dump on her. After she released the water on Prue, she was soon met by a lecture from there mother who was standing in the kitchen door with a shock look on her face.

"Mom before you try to punish us please remember that we love you and that we will clean the mess up." Piper said as she started to mop the floor to get up the water off the floor.

Later that night Piper and Prue started to write a letter to Chris and Leo to inform them about their move.

_Dear Chris, _

_I need to let you know that after this school year I will be moving to Paris with my family. Please understand that I will be staying with my grandmother during the summer, which means that we can still do as plan for the summer. But I promise to write everyday, but will call you on Saturday nights. I have to go now, but I will be writing to you again real soon. _

_Love, _

_Prue_

Summer was not here and Patty told the girls that they could stay with their grandmother while she went to Paris to set up their home. When the girls got to the farm they noticed that Chris and Leo were not there waiting for them. Prue thought that maybe the guys would come to see them later that night, but their grandmother had told them that their father had just passed away.

That night Prue and Piper decided to sneak out their window and go see if they were ok. When they had reached the Potter farm Piper noticed two figures walking into the barn, she was hoping that it was Leo. But she noticed that one of them looked like a girl, but she was hoping that it was a cousin.

"Prue, I think that maybe we should turn around and go back home," Piper whispered but she noticed that Hermione was still walking towards the barn.

When they reached the barn Prue and Piper noticed Chris was kissing someone, they had tried to leave without being seen. But as they were backing away Prue had fell backwards onto the ground. This made Chris and the girl jump apart, he noticed the look of disgust Prue had on her face for him.

"Pr-ue?" Chris asked as he tried to walk towards her, but she started to back away from him. "Wait let me explain!" he yelled as she took off running from him.

"How could you, do that to my sister!" Piper yelled as she blocked him from getting to her sister. She turned to noticed that Leo was running to the barn to see what all the yelling was about.

"What is the problem?" Leo asked, looking from his girlfriend to his brother.

"Your sorry ass for a brother was kissing that slut!" Piper yelled when she noticed the girl running up to her, which had caused her to react by punching the girl in the face without thinking twice about it. The girl had fallen backwards onto the ground, and was holding her face from the pain and shock.

"Piper!" Leo and Chris screamed.

"What!" She yelled as was shaking her fist.

"Mione, why did you have to punch her?" Leo asked as he noticed Chris checking on the girl. He couldn't believe that his brother was concern for the girl's feelings instead of his girlfriend who was running in the night away from him.

"I had to, not just because of my sister but because she is a slut!" Piper yelled as she was trying to hold back her tears, "Oh hell, yes I punched her because Mione wasn't here to do for herself!"

Leo took one look at his brother and couldn't believe he would do something like this, "Chris why would even about cheating on Mione the one you said was a part of you?" Leo asked as he shook his head. At that moment all he wanted to do was hold Piper and tell her that it will be ok.

"Look I need to go find her," Chris said as he ran to go find her. After searching for her by the lake he noticed that she was sitting under the tree crying.

He didn't want her to run away from before he had a chance to explain everything to her. "Mione can we talk?" Chris asked as stood in front of her.

"Talk?" Prue asked as she jumped to her feet with hate written all over her face. "So, now I am supposed to want to talk to the very man that broke my heart into a million pieces!" She yelled as balled hands into fists ready to knock him to ground for the wrong thing.

"I just want to say that I wrong…" Chris started to say, but was soon cut off from being slapped in the face from a angry girl.

"WRONG, IS HALF THE PROBLEM!" Prue screamed while she was shaking from the hurt and pain.

"I am sorry, and I do love you." Chris said as he tried to hug her, but this time he was met with her fist in his groin. This made him fell to his knees in pain.

"Don't you ever in your life say that you love me?" Prue yelled as she started to run to her grandmother's house to find safety and real love. "And just stay away from me forever!" She yelled as she ran to the house leaving him by the tree laying on the ground from the pain. She didn't care if he was in pain, because the pain she was feeling right now was unbearable for her deal with.

That night she ran into her grandmother's room and had climbed into the bed with her, she told her everything that had happened to her. Penny told her that within time she would from this, but only over in time. Prue didn't want to deal with it right now she just wanted to get away this place right now because of the hurt. The next day Prue had caught the first flight to Paris, leaving her sisters to wonder if they could help in anyway.

Chris had came to the farm looking for Prue but was soon met by three siblings ready to knock him and make him suffer just like he made Prue suffer. "Please hear me out before you do anything crazy or painful," Chris pleaded.

"Fine, but let me explain something to you first," Paige stated as she grabbed her baseball bat. "If I don't like your so called explanation I get to break your legs!" she yelled as she started swinging the bat.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Is Hard **

Over the summer Prue spent time in Paris learning about her knew home while her sisters spent it on the farm with their grandmother. Part of her had wished that witnessing Chris kissing another was a nightmare, but she knew that was a lie. But she knew that no matter what her heart will remain broken. Her mother told her that she would learn to love again, but in her mind that was a lie as well.

Prue had made it home from her walk along the Seine, she came into the house and noticed her mother talking to a man she has never seen before. She could barely hear what they were talking about, but she knew that it was serious because of the look on her mother's face. Her mother was starting to get a tone her voice that even she knew was a danger zone that no one would want to take with her.

"Like I told you before," Patty said as she pointed to the front door. "Tell my ex that even if I do die soon my children are going to mother as will as my fortune!" Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, that her father only wanted her and her sisters for the money. And on top of that she had just learned that her mother was dying.

Prue had just lost her the man that she loved, the father she once knew and loved, and now she was losing her mother something she knew nothing about. Her first reaction was to ask her mother about it, but would her mother tell her the truth? Her other reaction was to call her sisters to let them know about their mother and about their father.

She noticed that the man was leaving so she decided to walk into the room to talk to her mother about everything. "Hey mom can we talk?" Prue asked as she sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Hey Sid what's on your mind?" Patty asked as she noticed the worried and concern look on her daughter's face.

"Mom are you dying?" She asked as she noticed her mother turning pale from the question. "Please don't lie to me; I have had enough of people lying to me."

Patty took her daughter's hand into hers and looked her straight into the eyes and took a deep breath, "yes I am dying." It felt like the world was finally lifted off her chest when she told one of her girls the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" Prue asked with a single tear coming out her eye. "Because I was scared of how you girls would react," Patty cried as let go of Prue's hands and turned away her because of the shame she was feeling.

"Don't give me that shit!" Prue yelled as she stood up off the couch to walk around to face her mother. "You said that this family doesn't keep secrets from each other!" Prue cried with a fierce tone in her voice trying to understand her mother, but was finding it hard to do. "I am not a child anymore, and I deserve to know the truth about your illness and about daddy!"

"The truth is your father only wants my money, which goes to you girls when I die," Patty cried trying not to witness Prue's reactions to the truth. "Before you say anything or ask any questions, your father only married me for my money that your grandfather left me when he died."

"But, he does love us!" Prue yelled as she took a step back away from her mother trying to read her face to see if she was telling the truth.

"No Prue he knew the restrictions of the will was that I had to give birth to a son in order to receive my inheritance." Patty said with softness in her voice.

"But mom you only have girls so how do you have any money?" Prue asked as she shook her head trying to find some type of sense to all of this.

"Sid, the only reason that I received any money from my father," Patty began to say after she grabbed her glass to take a drink of water. "Was because he knew that your father was going to divorce me and take everything from me." Patty took out a copy of her father's will and a copy of her will to show her daughter everything. "You see he left everything to you girls and including the farm and company after your grandmother dies."

"And you are giving custody of us to grandma when you die?" Prue asked as she was looking through the will.

"Yes I did, but if your grandmother dies before Paige and Phoebe graduate from school," Patty paused to take a deep breath. "Then you and Piper will have custody of them and the empire they he had sat up for you girls."

"But mom we need you not the money!" Prue cried as she embrace her mother in a hug, which had made Patty break down. She had realized that she couldn't leave her girls, especially with her ex lurking around like a hungry shark.

"Prue listen to me you have to be strong, just like I have to be strong," Patty said as she rocked Prue in her arms.

That night after everything Prue had just learned about how her mother was dying and the fact her father just wanted the money. Prue was planning to fly back to the states to get her sisters and to settle some things so she can move with her life. She had noticed some mail on her desk that were from the colleges that she had applied for, but she wasn't in the mood to open them. But she knew that her mother would want her to continue and to follow the dream as will, which was to become a lawyer.

She opened the first letter and noticed that she was accepted into Harvard and Yale. But she didn't want to go to school there in the states, because she wanted to be there for her mother and family during this time. So she decided to go to school in London to close incase something did happen. What she didn't know was that Piper and were able to graduate school early because of their test scores and the classes they had already took from their old school.

When she got to the airport she noticed that her father was there waiting for her with a smile on his face. Part of her wanted to embrace him, but the other part wanted to demand the truth. But she decided to play it cool and wait to hear what he had to say to her. "Hey there is my baby girl," Victor smiled as he pulled her into a hug. This made her skin crawl, she couldn't stand to touched by her father.

"Hello father," Prue gave a fake smile and pulled away from him, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell that anything was wrong. "So father are you driving me to farm?"

"Yes baby girl I am," Victor said as he took hold of her bags to carry them to the car. She noticed that there was a blonde in the front seat flipping her hair with a smirk on her face. Prue couldn't believe that her would have the gall to bring a woman half his age to pick her up.

During the drive to the farm Prue decided to ask a question, "so father have you seen my sisters since they have been here?"

This question had Victor turning pale, "Well honey I have been busy with work." Victor answered as he was turning into the farm, Prue decided it was time that she laid down the law with her father. "So how about we have a family dinner tonight on me?"

"How about we have dinner here on the farm?" Prue asked as she got out the car smiling at her father and his girlfriend. She noticed her siblings and grandmother coming from the house to greet them. "Grams!" Prue yelled as she went to hug her grandmother.

"Thank you Victor for picking her up for me," Penny said as she motioned for them to come into the house. Prue could tell that her grams didn't really care for her father, and at this point she felt the same way as her.

"You know I will always be there for my girls," Victor smiled as he escorted his lady friend inside the house. Penny and Prue both noticed that the lady was a little snobby, but they were going to fix her by the end of dinner.

"Daddy!" Paige and Phoebe yelled as they rushed to hug him, they were thrill and pleased that their father was there. But it seemed that he was acting like he didn't want to be bother with the girls.

"Ladies what I have I told you about hugging me like that?" Victor asked as he took a step back away from them. This made Penny upset about the way he was treating the girls. She couldn't believe that any father or parent would be so cold towards their or any children. She could see a tear about to form in Phoebe's eye, but was soon wiped away by the girl's hand.

"Now about dinner," Victor started to say, but was soon cut off by Piper.

"I don't think we would like to have dinner with you or that kid," Piper smirked as she nodded to Prue whom was shaking her head at her father.

"Excuse me but I am older then you brats and my name is Diamond," she stated as she tossed her hair to the side.

"Whatever Diamond, but for the record if you ever call me or my sisters a brat or anything else," Paige stated with the look their mother gave them when all hell was about to break loose. "I promise on everything I love and cherish I will break your fake nose!"

"Why you little bitch!" Diamond yelled, but was soon cut off by Penny who had cocked her riffle and aimed it straight at the lady and at Victor.

"Penny what are you doing?" Victor asked as he hid behind the Diamond.

"Trust me when I state the facts," Penny said as smirked at the two. "If this girl with all the fake body parts ever in her life while I am still breathing calls any of my grandchldren out of their names again, I will shoot her and bury her alive for my chickens to eat!"

"And daddy dearest know the truth about the reason you married our mother!" Prue yelled as she walked up to her father to face him and let it be known that she was not afraid of him. "And the truth about how you really feel about us your own children.

"And would that be?" Victor as he wiped the sweat off his face, hoping that she didn't know.

" The truth that you only married her for this land and the money grandfather left her," Prue smirked. " But you see daddy, grandfather didn't leave her any money because you didn't produce a son."

"And you think that I don't hug you girls because of that?" Victor asked as tried to hug Prue, but instead he was met by a slap in the face.

"No Victor, I know it is true because my mother told me everything!" Prue yelled as she moves back away from him. "And plus I heard how your lawyer was talking to her and making all those threats to her."

"Prue?" Piper asked with concern in her voice, not for her father but for her sister.

"Let me finish Pip," Prue said as she was fighting her inner demons from coming out as she was standing her ground with him. "For the record Jim, grams gets custody of us and we girls get the money and everything else."

" And you get nothing, so please get


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**First day of Real Life**_

After being back in Paris after a week Prue was now trying to get her sisters ready for their first day of school. "Prue, you know that my French is not any good," Paige said as she was listening to some tapes that were suppose to help her learn French. But instead she was ready to toss the tapes into the trash, because she was just getting a headache from them instead.

"Paige just relax I hired a tutor for that," Prue said as she took a sip of her coffee. "And bePruees your French is way better then minds," she smirked as she hand her some money for lunch.

"Wow, is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Paige asked with a fake happy face, "and bePruees my French is better then Piper, but remember I am a girl that manage to pass the class at my old school but can't it at all."

"Fine, but remember to come straight home after school begin your tutoring." Prue stated as she went out the door to go to her class.

Phoebe came rushes into the kitchen be greeted by Paige who was waiting for Pheebes so they could get to school. "Listen we have to make sure that we are here…" Paige started but was soon cut off by Phoebe who was in a hurry to get to school.

"I know about the tutor, and don't worry Prue gave me some money," Paige smiled as she grabbed Pheebes by the arm to rush her to get to school.

Patty was sitting on her bed looking through some pictures of her girls when they were babies, she couldn't believe how big they have gotten over the years. She decided to take this moment to write each of the girls a letter telling them how proud they have made her over the years. She wanted them to know that no matter where she was or where they were she will always be with each of them through the end of time. She noticed the last picture of all of them together before she found out that she was dying.

_Dear girls,_

_I wish that I would be able to be here when you came from school today little ones, but I can feel that my time has come to an end. But remember to watch over each other and your grandmother, because you are the only family you each have left. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Mother Patty_

"Hey Pheebes how was your first day of class?" Paige asked as she came walking out of her last class. She noticed a boy walking behind her sister wearing his uniform inPruee out and his hair was a very bold blonde color.

"It was ok until that dumb ass behind me," Phoebe said as she pointed to guy behind her with a sour look on her face. "Until he sat by me and asked if I wanted to go catch a flick with him!"

"Wait you are mad because someone asked you out?" Paige asked as she started giggling. She couldn't believe that a guy show some type of interest in her sister before her.

"Yes I am upset because do you see his hair?" Phoebe asked as shook her head and hand at Paige trying to figure out what is so funny. "And why are you giggling so hard?"

"Pheebes, do you realize that you really do have a boy looking at you?" Paige asked as she grabbed her sister's hand to lead her out the school. "And plus he is not bad looking really."

"I guess so but I am going to make him sweat," Phoebe smirked as they started walking home from school. "Wait I think I better get his number or give him my number before he ask some other girl!" She yelled as she pulled away from Paige and started running back to where she left the boy standing.

"Great now we are going to be late for our lessons," Paige mumble, but couldn't but to giggle a little, when she noticed Phoebe and the guy walking towards her talking to each other.

"Hey Paige, I want you to meet Cole Holmes," Phoebe smiled as she introduced them.

"Please to meet you Cole," Paige smiled as she shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you to," Cole smiled back at her.

"He invited us both to hear his band play and to the movies," Phoebe smiled.

"Really, that is nice but I don't want to intrude," Paige said as looked at her sister hoping she caught the hint about being a third wheel.

"You are not going to intrude he is bringing his friend Henry for you to meet," Phoebe smirked at her sister.

"Just be ready at seven o clock next Saturday," Cole said as he handed Phoebe his number. "But I will see you in class tomorrow," Cole said with a waved as he started walking away to go home.

"So missy are you liking this city so far?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe started walking home.

"Yes I am enjoying it now," Phoebe smiled as she noticed the tutor walking to their house. "Hey look there is our tutor," she pointed towards the person.

"Hey is that guy?" Paige asked as she dragged Phoebe to move faster. As they made there way to the house Paige couldn't but to noticed how cute the tutor was. "Hi you must be our tutor?"

"Yes I am," he said as he shook their hands.

"Hi, my name is Brianna and this is my sister Paige," she smiled as she introduced herself. They went into the house and straight into their library to study; as they were studying Prue came home from school looking to see if they were there on time.

"Hey girls I see you met your tutor Henry Holmes," Prue smiled as she came into the room.

"Wait are you by any chance related to a Cole Holmes?" Paige asked as she had a shock look on her face.

"Yes, that is my cousin," Henry said.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your lessons while I go check on mom," Prue said as she left the room to go upstairs to see if she was doing ok. She noticed the maid coming out of the room with a pale look on her face. "Ms. White is everything ok?" she asked, but the maid didn't say anything. All she could do was shake her head and mumble something under her breath.

"She won't wake up!" She yelled as she crumbled to the floor crying and holding herself.

"MOM!" Prue screamed as run into her mother's room, she took her pulse which was very weak. She realized that she should relax and have Ms. White call for help, but without worrying the girls any. After the call was placed she noticed that her mother was moving some but not very much.

Henry left after the lesson was over and Paige noticed that he sister and Ms. White were acting funny, but decided to go ahead and get ready to study in her room with Brianna while they waited for dinner. "Hey Pheebes, do you think Prue and Ms. White are acting weird today?" Paige asked as she started writing down her notes for her class.

"I really wasn't paying attention, but maybe you are just jumping the gun a little," Phoebe said as she started to read her book.

"Ok maybe you are right, but I can't shake that feeling something is wrong." Paige said as she noticed a car pull away from the drive way. "Hey did Prue say she was going anywhere tonight?"

"No, but maybe she forgot to let us know or maybe she went to get some dinner for us," Phoebe smiled as she turned a page in her book.

After dinner they noticed that Prue and their mother weren't at the dinner table or even in the house. Paige realized that her fear was right that something was going on and their sister didn't say anything. But she thought that maybe Prue wasn't telling them because she didn't want them to worry, but it was too late she was worried. But not just for her mother but for her sister. She didn't want her to loose herself in being an acting parent if their mother was to die before they were done with school.

During the night while she sat there waiting for her mother or sister to return home she had time to think of a way to try and help at home to left a lot of things off of Prue. She realized that she was younger then her sister, but she wanted to help as much as she could. Because to her family was means everything to her, and Phoebe was the closest to her. Piper had Prue, but her mother was alone. She wanted to make sure that the family would always stick together and be there for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Enduring Fate 

Over the pass months and treatments it seemed that Patty was getting better but no one wanted to get the hopes up high. Prue had been reporting the progress to her sister whom was on her way home in two weeks. Piper had informed about the company and how their father had been coming around making threats about taking over the company when their mother does die. But their grandmother told them not to worry about anything, because she was going to find a way to keep him away from them.

During her last night there Piper and Leo had decided to spend as much time with her before she was out of his life again for another four months. He had told Piper that he would save enough money for them to get married in a year. She couldn't believe that he wanted to even consider marrying her knowing that she would come with baggage. But she could tell that by looking into his eyes that he truly did love her no matter what, that night she was no longer a child trying to a woman she was truly now a woman. She had given herself to the man that she was madly in love with.

The next she flew home with a ring and a promise for a future to be with Leo Nelson till death do they part. She knew that she would have to wait to tell her family the good news until she learns the fate of her family. She was told that there might be a miracle cure for her mother. She praying that this was true, because she wanted everything to come to a happy ending but she knew that some things could never have that type of ending but only a fairy tale.

Once she made it home she noticed that things were quiet and that wasn't normal considering that Bree and Paige were at that stage that all teens go through which giving your sister hell for anything. " Hello," Piper said as she went upstairs to see if anyone was in any of the rooms, but the only thing that she found was a letter telling her that Bree and Paige were at the library studying and that Prue had taken their Patty for a treatment.

"Great I have the house to myself," Piper said as went to take a long shower and nap before anyone came home. During the evening the rest of her family came home and noticed that Piper was upset so they decided to let her rest until dinner time. After dinner Prue had told Piper about her new friend Renee and about her boyfriend Sasha. This didn't really sit well with her, because it seemed like she got over Chris too soon. She could tell that this was important for Prue that her sister did improve of him.

"So Jas, I want to introduce you them tomorrow night," Prue smiled as she hugged her twin who seemed like she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a mistake. But she knew that she had to face that she had to support her no matter how she felt, because she would do the same for her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Piper smiled, hoping that she would be able tell that she faking the smile. During the night she went to check on her mother who was sound asleep in her bed, but she just wanted to climb into the bed with her mother like she use to when she was a toddler. She missed the way her mother used to smell like her two favorite flowers which she was named after Piper Lily.

Her mother wasn't just a mother she was her best friend and someone she turn to when she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone not even Prue. She was praying that this treatment was the cure that they were hoping for. That night she slept holding her mother in her arms praying to God to get them through this.

That morning Phoebe and Paige came running downstairs into the kitchen because they were running late for school, they noticed that Prue was giving that same look their mother gives them for ordering pizza. "Before you girls rush out that door I want you two make sure that you are home on time from school!" Prue stated in a voice that made the back of their neck hairs stand up. At that moment all they could do was run like the wind out the door without even a piece of toast to nibble on for breakfast.

Prue sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, she noticed Piper walking into the kitchen with her hands in the air yawning and stretching looking for a cup of coffee to drink. After Piper poured herself some coffee she sat at the table grabbing a donut to eat, "morning Sid."

"Morning sis," Prue smiled as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Girl, I felt like I slept for two days," Piper smiled as she finished her donut searching for another one.

"Hey if you keep eating like that you are going to gain some weight," she laughed as finished reading the paper. With that reCole Piper gave her a dirty look, which made her push away from the table hoping that she wouldn't hit her with anything.

"First you better back further away before my foot lands somewhere on you!" Piper yelled as she reached for the paper, she rolled it and started to swing at her sister who was ducking and dodging as much as she could. "Second I am not getting fat!"

Prue and Piper were running all over the house and into the backyard until they fell into the pool laughing from all the fun. "I haven't had so much fun since we were little!" Prue as she splashed water at Piper, whom was splashing back. They noticed that their mother standing there taking pictures of them, she was smiling and seemed full of life. It seemed like she was her old self and like everything was back to normal, but they didn't want to jinx it.

Later that evening Paige was walking home holding hands with Henry and talking about the concert they were going to go to, while Phoebe and Cole were talking about some songs that he was working on. It seemed that nothing could ruin their day until they noticed there was a familiar man walking to the door of there house, but were hoping it wasn't him.

"Hello Piper," Victor smirked as she opened the door with horror on her face. She wished that this was a nightmare and not a reality, but she realized that it wasn't a dream after she felt the pain on her face after receiving blows across it. She felt tears coming out of her eyes and the pain her heart; she realized that the man she knew as her father was gone and that the shell of the body standing before was the devil itself. Because no man would strike his child.

Prue heard the screams and run downstairs to witness her father trying to choke the life out of her twin, but before she could react her younger sibling had jumped on his back while the other was hitting him in his legs with a shovel. He had dropped Piper onto the ground, whom now fighting to get some air into her lungs. He threw Phoebe off his back and onto the floor and had kicked Paige in the stomach which caused her to back out. Before he could do anything Prue hit him in the head with the lamp, but seem it had no effect on him at all.

"Look her you little bitch!" Victor yelled as he punched her into the chest causing her to fall to the ground gasping for air and coughing up blood. "Don't every disrespect your daddy again!"

"You are not our father!" Piper yelled as she stood up, but to be just knocked down again by him. Unknown to him Cole and Henry came rushing in throwing punches, but Victor was dodging them and had threw both the young men to ground like rag dolls. He drew out a gun and was aiming straight at Paige's face smirking like he didn't care if shot his own child.

"Now which one of you little bitches are ready to sign away your rights to your fortune for your daddy?" Victor asked with a strike of evil in his voice, Patty stood at the top of the stairs with a gun in her hands aiming at her ex husband ready to kill him at first chance, but before she could firing the gun she witnessed Cole tackling Victor onto the ground wrestling him for the gun but a shot was fired, the deafening rapport and acrid blue smoke assaulting the senses of all in reach.

There was silence and no movement from either person, and at that moment their was movement Patty noticed Victor getting up and that her daughter's friend was barely moving and there was blood on the boy's body. Reacted the only way a mother could she fired shots onto Victor without stopping in between any of them.

The deafening blasts were all anyone could hear, and the screams that followed behind each shot. After she fired all the shots that her gun would allow her a lifeless body was that was truly left of him on the floor with a pool of blood pouring out of his body. She saw her daughter laying across the boy's body screaming and crying for him to say anything to her to her know that he was alive, but instead all she got was an, "you are so lucky that I love you," he whispered as he stole a kiss from her sweet lips.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as she ran over to her sister was not moving from the floor, and she noticed that Phoebe was sort of moving but Henry was checking on her.

"Don't move your sister just take her vitals while I call for help," Patty ordered as she called the police and the emergency medical team. Patty realized that you could never escape fate, because it was destining for her to end her life with her ex husband. Now this man that had tried to destroy her family's life over money was now dead by his own greed


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Feelings**_

_**Prue's POV**_

People tell us every day that things will get better, but I didn't believe them. The reason is because I couldn't accept the idea or the knowledge of my father who was supposed to care and love me and my sisters, had tried to kill us. He would rather have the money instead of the love and respect from his children. Can greed really destroy a man's love for his children? How can a family cope from that aftermath?

**_Piper's POV_**

It has been almost three weeks before any of us could really speak of his death or about what took place here in our home. But it seemed that Paige or Phoebe took it the hardest. I could hear them during the middle of the night talking and crying about it, but I could never bring myself to talk to them about it. I ask myself over and over again was there something different that we could have done to change what happened that very day, but then I realize that the answer is no.

The week that Prue was in the hospital I started to notice that her boyfriend Thomas barely stayed a day with her. Hey I even noticed the way her friend Renee was acting weird, but I just kept it to myself because I feel I may be over thinking things.

**_Phoebe's POV_**

Paige tells me that she feels that it is her fault that our father is dead because she should have just told him she would give him her inheritance. But she is wrong, because no matter what he felt about us or the money would have never changed. Because I know for a fact he loved money more then he loved us. I can remember the days and times I would ask him to read a story to me or even play with me he would always tell me that he was too busy or for me to go away. Tell me is that love?

**_Paige's POV_**

Since that day I can never get that image out of my head of my father trying to kill me or the very people I love. I tell myself that maybe if I would have given him my money maybe he would have went away, but now I realize that nothing would have changed. How can I keep from blaming myself for the reason that my father never did love me? What could have been different? And why did he love money more than his family?

**_Patty's POV_**

I killed the very man who claimed to have loved me and the father of my children; wait let me change that to the sperm donor of my children. But should I feel any remorse for killing him? Should I serve time for killing that man? Every night I lay in bed listening to my girls cry in their sleeps, I ask myself about what could have been done different. Then I realize that I would do it again just to keep my girls safe and alive.

**_End of POV_**

After a month of counseling and therapy Patty decided it was time for them to start planning Piper's wedding and to meet Prue's boyfriend. While they were planning the wedding Piper noticed that Prue didn't seem herself, but just decided not to push her twin to talk about it. This was going to be the month that her family got back on track with their lives.

**_AN: Sorry so short but the chapter will be longer and I promise I won't take soo long updating anymore._**


End file.
